Glitchtale Origins... Kanashi Fukitsu
Glitchtale Origins... Kanashi Fukitsu is an animation that reveals Kanashi's history. Plot The episode begins with a shot of a path in the woods with a sign leading to a town. In the town though, we can see to monsters playing around, a boy sitting on the steps of a house, a woman walking down the street, etc. Here, we see a view of Kanashi's room, with Kanashi dullfully sleeping before waking up. Upon waking, he grabs his red scarf, puts it on and walks out onto the living room where his father and mother were talking. His mother scolds him for waking up late, as she points towards a clock that seems somehow, powered with patience magic. Kanashi looks at the clock and has an awkwardly adorable expression due to oversleeping, with his mother seeming unamused. Someone knocks the door, revealing Kanashi's uncle and Amai standing at the doorway. Amai, being happy to see his cousin waves at Kanashi, the duo sitting down on the floor and playing with each other, whilst the grown-ups talked. Kanashi and Amai head outside and play in a forest all day, running around, and playing with their toy boat and doll. Goofing around, they put the doll in Kanashi's scarf and cover it with leaves, eventually, forgetting about it when it was time to go and they were beaconed back inside. Here, a hooded figure is quickly shown walking towards the village before going back to the Fox family at their home. Not soon after, Kanashi realizes he doesn't have his scarf on, causing Amai to realize that she left her doll as well. This prompts them both to cry, whining to Amai's father about their lost items. Kanashi and his uncle head to where the had their lost stuff, with Kanashi thankfully finding it. At the time, a green glow emerges, and his uncle seeing this commotion, tells him to shh as they hide behind a tree. The commotion ends with the slaughter of an elder human and monster, which was carrying a basket of carrots. Meanwhile, Miasma is seen walking into a city before stopping in his chosen spot, passing by Kanashi's mother, which notices the strange personage but presumably dismisses it. Miasma's mask begins to glow green as he extends green tentacle-like things into the ground, making a shield and trapping everyone inside the village. Whilst doing this, he releases a dark green gas which is seen killing everything alive in the vicinity (plants, monsters, humans, etc.) A girl sees this and screams, alerting everyone whilst Amai, Kanashi's mother and Kanashi's father attempt to escape the village, only to realize their trapped. Kanashi's uncle, carrying Kanashi in his arms, runs towards the village via another route, realizing that the whole village is trapped inside, with only them left outside, possibly being the only ones left alive. Many humans are seen banging on the dome, demanding to be let out, being ignored, and dying of the gas. Sadly, Kanashi and his uncle are seen on one side of the glass, the rest of the family on the other side, both of them realizing the horrible fate their family had met. This causes Kanashi's uncle and Kanashi, forced to sit there and watch their families die in front of their very eyes. This though, happens all while Miasma is seen in the background, watching this disunion happen. Finally, Kanashi wakes up from his nightmare in a startle, his uncle looking at him questioningly before realizing what he dreamt, walking to Kanashi and comforting him. Ellie passes by attempting to wave and make a conversation, whilst Rin pushes her forward, waving hi before leaving their view. Kanashi is seen holding the doll they lost, as Kanashi puts it in a drawer, along with a few papers and a bad drawing of Miasma labeling. The credits roll and the screen dims away, slowly leading to the episode's end. Trivia * At the end of the video, you can find the hidden text at the bottom saying "I'll find you..." * Miasma made his first debut in this short episode. * The reason for killing all the humans and monsters in the village is unknown. * Glitchtale Origins isn't the Glitchtale Prequel. * This is the first episode that Rin and Ellie Winterway make their appearance. * A goat/ram-like monster is seen along with a human killing an elder human and monster. * Kanashi's only living relative is Kennari. Navigation ru:Glitchtale Origins... Kanashi Fukitsu Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content